1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a grout application system and device that enables the user to apply grout to multiple gaps in one continuous stroke.
2. Description of Related Art
Grout is a fluid mortar material used to fill gaps between tiles mounted on an underlying surface. The grout is applied between the tiles in a pliable state and is allowed to dry and harden to provide a durable protective layer between the tiles. Traditionally the method to apply grout involves using a spreading tool such as a trowel to spread grout in a thin layer over the tiles with the resulting grout then deposited in the gaps or the recesses between the tiles. Excess grout is mainly scraped or sponged from the tiles exposed on the tile surface. Once the grout is applied, the grout is compressed and shaped to form a smooth joint between the adjacent tiles. The process can be somewhat laborious and may involve actually working on ones hands and knees or in squatting positions.
Over time application tools and dispensing systems have been developed to alleviate some of the manual labor associated with the application of grout. The use of application tools and dispensing systems speeds up the process of application and alleviates some of the manual labor associated with the application of grout between tiles. Some manual grout dispensers include piston and plunger systems that force grout out of a nozzle under pressure between a gap and require manual pressing of the piston/plunger into a cylinder to generate dispensing pressure. Some of the systems of the prior art include a single dispensing nozzle where grout is applied to a single gap at a time. Such a piston plunger dispensing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,332. Such a system, however, limits the user to application in a single gap and requires repetitive manual filling and dispensing of the piston with grout material.
Another example of a prior art grout applicator is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,356 which discloses a grout applicator that is enclosed in an elongated blade mounting member and a flexible grout application blade that removably connects to a supporting member. The applicator of the '356 patent helps to alleviate the use of a hand trowel and eliminates working on ones hands and knees when applying grout. U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,479 discloses a spread blade housing that assists the user to apply grout over a gap and again includes an extended arm that enables the user to stand while applying the grout. The drawbacks of the prior art include the limitations with respect to the number of gaps that can be grouted within a single stroke and the required bending or squatting when using some applicators.